


【克里/V】人潮走失

by kraualbell



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kraualbell/pseuds/kraualbell
Summary: 谎言越说越真诚，最后连他自己都从中得到了安慰，能说的漂亮话都已经说尽，再无其他可以倾诉。
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【克里/V】人潮走失

保持手在这个时刻不发颤很难，不让冰块在金绿色的酒液中宛如狂风中的船只左右碰撞也很难，他现在浑身上下都疼，脖颈上紫红色的皮下出血点显得格外渗人，鼻腔干燥地如同刀割一般疼痛，困倦，乏力，嗜睡，药物的后遗症逐渐在他身上显现出来，此刻没有另外一人在他大脑里和他有意作对，V竟罕见地有些不适应，华子沉沉的黑眼睛，米丝蒂的欲言又止，他忘记自己是怎么挪回了公寓楼，只知道第二天醒来浴室里全是暗沉的血渍，他难得和强尼达成共识——还有最后一些事要收尾，他干咽下两粒阻断剂，驱车来找克里，厮混一日，此刻暮色四合，山间吹来的风软而凉，夕辉逐渐落下，这一日马上就要过去，此刻时间反而变得朦胧不可知起来。

“你什么时候学会的调酒？”V轻抿了一口，凉爽中带着一丝辣意的酒液在他舌尖扩散开来。

“还记得我上次跟你说过在游艇上边端盘子边写歌的事儿吗？这一手就是在那上面学的。”

“不赖啊，克尔。”

他的眼睛一直盯着远处的群山，左手在衣袋里摸索，他从包装盒里滑出一支烟，举到双唇之间，然后打着打火机，火苗照亮了他处于逆光中的面庞，艳色的火勾勒出他指尖和手掌的轮廓，给他脸上的表情蒙上一层不甚分明的雾气来，落日的余晖在他脸上的阴影处抹上了一种生硬的橘色，克里端着杯子靠在他一旁，轻阖上眼睛哼着调子，偶尔瞥他一眼，这种沉默总是愉快，无论是克里还是V，都安享这一刻，而不必急着用多余的话来打破这沉默。房间里一片沉寂，公路、城市和树林中都没有一丁点的声响传来，全都掩在烈焰一般的日落的光辉下，如此的光照下，克里的眼睛里仿佛盛着一汪翠色的碎玻璃，而V义无反顾的淌入其中。他挨过去吻他，杯子碰倒在玻璃桌上，残酒泼了一地，所剩不多的金色糖浆还粘在他嘴角，被克里用拇指蹭去，随即含进口腔里。

“嗯哼，终于打算给自己放天假了，专门空出一天来找我？”

他答非所问道：“只是想见你。”

克里像是突然被这记直球打愣了，他仅仅惊诧了那一刹那，然后眼神亮了起来，他身上忽的展现出一种V之前未曾见过的东西来，并非那种青春久驻下处于容貌眉眼的美，而是一种幸福感，一种幸福感所带来的焕发的容光，他笑声宛如黄金，成功将他从死亡那种浓重不散的阴影中带出来，光以某种他从没想过的地方滑进他的心坎，最后驻扎在他内心深处。他们穿过客厅，叮叮当当地踢倒地上的酒瓶，然后一齐摔在床上，彼此的手指狂乱的穿过对方的发间，又急切地想把另一个人拘禁在胳臂所构造的牢笼里，他们发出的声音比一颗心脏激起另一颗跳跃的悸动声更小，至多好像细雨中嫩枝抚弄着微风，这是一场与暴力无关的激烈争斗，一场伪装成狩猎间险恶追逐的嬉闹，恍若动物一般依靠着气味和触碰辨识对方，最后双方终于意识到彼此既是对手又是同谋，于是攻击成了爱抚，所有对着皮肤的轻轻啃噬都变成了耳鬓厮磨和呢喃的爱语，这种偶尔的温柔更像是掺在纯葡萄汁中的酒精，是杯中投下的珍珠，一种仅限某种时刻的配方，让人缓缓沉醉其中，是含在口中不忍下咽的醇醪，不得不日复一日地静置在黑暗中，直到很久之后，才适合倒进杯中。克里的舌头划过他的指甲边缘，舔舐他的指肚，粗糙的舌苔刮过他的指缝，他的手掌顺着他肋骨的末端从腰上游移到胯骨，他的嘴唇贴在V的手腕内侧，沿着两条青蓝色的动脉向上，直到停留在那脉搏鼓动的地方。但是他的眼睛像是在探究什么一样直视着V的眼睛，他不傻，V今天和之前不太一样，强尼带给他的影响比他想象的要大的多。他之前听见过几个关于V的传闻，下手狠厉的街头武士，吃里扒外的公司狗，杀人不眨眼的疯子，但他见到的好像和所听说的都不一样，但V根本没给他发问的机会，只是又贴上他的嘴唇吻他，他们手指相扣，V的口腔中有尼古丁的甜味，窗外在下雨，越来越大，城市的灯光在飞溅的水珠中融化成一片渺茫的雾气。他似乎是感觉克里有点走神，坏心眼地咬了咬他的舌头。

“怎么了？”

“没什么，只是感觉······和你的名声不怎么相符。”

“难道到我还能有什么好名声不成。”V装作恍然未知的样子，手指顺着领口继续往下：“我想想他们都是怎么叫我的，嗯······中间人兴风作浪的打手，狩猎清道夫的鬣狗，阿德卡多那边可能还好些，还有什么赛博疯子之类的，我算是因为这个在瑞吉娜那边出了名了。”他略带思索地抚弄着自己下巴上的胡茬，“可能还有更难听的，不过那得在太平州了，毕竟我和巫毒帮有点不对付。”克里把他揽的更近了些，亲吻他扣住的那只腕子，V低声笑了，他杀了巫毒帮的一把手和二把手，自然要招人恨，不过准确的说老大不是他杀的，而是奥特，他只是别无选择的对普拉西德动手了，不过也算是他罪有应得。

他们手上死的人可太多了，V心里默念出那些名字，TBUG，艾芙琳，杰克——德克斯特算他罪有应得，然后马上就要轮到他自己，他惊讶于自己居然马上就能如此平静的接受这一点，所希求之物现在近在他眼前，  
但是这还不够，爱既严苛又贪婪，严苛到非某个人不可，贪心到哪怕一秒钟也不想从他身边离开，风已经停了，雨丝刺穿冷冷的空气，沉默发出震耳欲聋的鸣响，转瞬间，他们之间便只剩下衣料的窸窣和压抑的喘息，低沉的喟叹充满了房间，像热蒸汽一样扩散，他的五指散开，像是一朵刚摘下的花，食指缓慢而用力的向下压，几乎要把指纹烙印在克里的胸口，那皮肤的滚烫让人安心，象征着活着应有的温度，他跨坐在他大腿上，缓缓吞入他的阴茎，他小口的慢慢吸气，随着重量下沉缓缓适应。被贯穿的感觉让他有点发抖，胀痛和酥麻感在他神经上交错奔袭，一股潮意爬上他的眼角，他想起前往拖车公园后，被乔斯问到成家时有一瞬间的恍惚，才突然意识到自己在这座城市里跌跌撞撞了这么多年，居然从未想到过这点，他又有点后知后觉的想笑，因为就连明天早上会不会呛死在自己咳出来的血块里都不知道，要怎么有机会去爱，去喜欢一个人，连同他和自己之后的所有人生全都设想好，他扯出在公司里惯用的假笑，一句句用五分劲去敷衍，第二天傍晚他开车前去旧风力发电站，车子开过大坝改道前的河道，月亮隔着水岸升起来，他难得停下车去驻足看，有星星横渡澹澹的天河，在光滑如幕布似的黑夜中一闪而过，留下转瞬即逝的尾巴，那一刻他竟想到爱，想到不灭的永生希望，想到克里，他内心中突然萌生出一种惊惧的孤独感，在这渺无人烟的荒野里，那种爱人所带来的恐惧潮水一般淹没他，甚至远比死亡本身可怕，他要如何在做出那样的承诺后，不留下一句话，然后撒手不管，他注定要失去他，就像注定会失去杰克、失去生命中所有在乎他的人一样，这只不过是走进酒吧后偶逢的一场美梦，天亮时转瞬就要清醒。这种幸福一片一片放在嘴里嚼碎，尝到的味道居然是微微发苦的。它总能找到一种方式来折磨他，将人的身心摧残到体无完肤。桃金娘艳紫的花瓣映入他的眼睛，像是夏日的第一抹色彩将他惊醒，芳香和微苦的气息仿佛涂抹到了他的嘴唇上，浸入他的喉头，那种死亡一直在一呼一吸之间的折磨感在这快乐中完全地消失了，欲望融化进汗水和皮肤中，极致到快要麻痹心脏的快感让他足弓紧绷，指甲在克里的脊背上留下一道道红痕，阴茎刮过脆弱的内壁，随即顶进更深的地方，高潮像滔天巨浪一样袭来，他无力抵御，只能随波逐流地淹没在其中，阻断剂的药效已经开始减弱，不知是因为泪水还是因为过量的止痛药，他眼前一片模糊。

“我只是害怕。”V最后只喃喃地说出一句。

他们唯一的相同点便都是为了别人的罪行受过，克里竟一瞬间不知道要怎样去从那里得到答案，死去的，活着的，一旦向前，万物都不再回首，V的眼神失焦了几秒，虹膜上投出他澄澈分明的影子来。有那么一瞬间，他只是怔怔地看着克里不动声色的脸，露出一种难以描述的的表情来，那种濒临破碎的，似哭似笑的表情只停留在他脸上一瞬，随即消失的无影无踪，变成一种被稀释地越来越淡的微笑，若不是看见过太多次，克里简直要相信那只是一时错觉。再等等吧，克里想，过去了今天，还有明天，总能找到合适的机会问他，他只怕太快开口会把V吓跑，他觉得自己像是靠近一只警惕的野生动物，只能慢慢地，小心翼翼地靠近，给他留出余地，让他自己决定是否要逃走，他不能再像以前那样爱人，只是自顾自的靠近，和某人建立身体上的联系，然后再去超越他们之间的相互依赖所产生的噩梦，只是各自宣布自己的归属，彼此之间都没有征求过对方的意见。他愈发能在他身上发现一种自毁的冲动，像是某种隐藏在他身体中的毒素，随着他们相识愈久，愈能从他的举手投足中显现分明，他每一次见V几乎都能发现这个男人的体重在几近于不正常地减轻，脸色惨白的惊人，在他们之间，时间一直在摁着无情的快进键，从一幕飞快的跳到下一幕，直到其中的一人从幕布中彻底消失，影片结束，闪出谢谢观看。他不知道要怎么才能告诉V他不在乎强尼，强尼银手已经死了五十年，五十年里克里一刻不停的独自跑了一场苛刻到令人发指的马拉松，最后他得出结论：死者不可复生，失去的事物也无法得回，他们再也无力把握生者，他们的爱，他们的恨，他们的嫉妒，早就消灭了，在日光之下所行的一切事上，他们都永不再有份了，如果他真的要在最后感谢强尼，那该谢的也是这个混球把V带到了他身边来，此刻V轻柔的呼吸抵在他唇边，在这么一场激烈的性事之后沉沉睡去，他看上去比往常更疲惫，克里用拇指轻轻刮蹭过他眼下的乌青，挨个吻过他伤痕累累的指节，在这个房间里，感受着未经分割的时光流逝，被爱人的呼吸声，落雨的声音，沉沉的夜晚的寂静所保护，他找到了此前生命中一刻都不曾有过的平静，远方的回声飘离了，在回旋的风中逐渐张开翅膀，之前所有的患得患失都在转瞬间被遗忘，他再也不必在这梦中惊醒到颤抖，仅有这一次，他不至于在回忆中反复挣扎。他落入了一口温暖的深井，落入了一片粉红色的寂静和黑暗中。

==

谎言越说越真诚，最后连他自己都从中得到了安慰，能说的漂亮话都已经说尽，再无其他可以倾诉。

“那天晚上，我过的很开心。”

==

克里在卡座里独酌，今晚终于完成了录音，现在他们一群人正在酒吧里闹腾，喝到酩酊大醉，庆祝收工，和他一块来的几个混小子已经不知道疯到哪里去了，他也懒得管，月光很好，夜色如黑海一般，他还是隐约觉得刚才的电话有些不对，但又说不上哪里不一样，这时大厅的气窗外传来震耳欲聋的爆炸声，令人不安，电视屏幕上充满了杂乱无章的黑白噪点，最后留下混乱的一片淡灰色的空白，他套上一件衣服冲向露台，朝着城市中心远眺，刹那间，说话声，笑声，否定的回答，在耳中荡的越来越远，变得微弱，很快便淹没在黑暗和寂静中，他又重新听到警报器连续不断的单调鸣叫声，有那么一瞬，他以为自己回到了五十年前。

夜之城的中心，荒坂塔的位置火光一片，仿若历史重演。

他恍如无闻地推开蜂拥而至的保安，冲进电梯，狠砸按键，轿厢飞速下坠，克里感觉自己的心跳也在随着红色疯狂闪烁的数字一路落到底，夜已经到了尽头，但周围还是灯火通明，还没有人意识到了发生了什么，人行道上，人群杂沓，十分拥挤，人流或急或缓慢地朝四面八方涌去，如潮水一般退去又聚在一起，他挤入人群中，却又丢失了目的地，只能绝望而又孤零零地跑着，在嘈杂的人声中他竟有一种短暂的迷失感，他不知道命运的狂风要吹走什么，要将什么从他身边夺去，蓦然间他在其中看到了一个近似于V的影子，绿灯亮起，人潮在那一瞬间变得汹涌，他在那一股激流里挣扎，又像是要拨开烧灼着他全身的火，就在那影子即将隐没在朦胧的夜色中的时候，商店橱窗的灯光有一瞬间照亮了他的面容。

那一瞬间，一阵清冽又寒冷异常的风从他面上刮过，留下一阵刺痛。


End file.
